


Changing Of The Seasons

by thesockmonster



Series: Wolves In The Woods [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Of The Seasons

Jongin is happy.

The last year has been good to him, has been good to the pack. It took a long time, but now, with an Alpha to lead them, things are beginning to fall into place. There’s no longer the constant threat of having to split up hanging over their heads. Jongin used to be so afraid that he’d lose everyone he loved. He knows he doesn’t accept new people easily and finding a new pack for him might have been an impossibility.

It was a sigh of relief when Jongin was able to let that fear go. Now all of his worries are of a more mundane nature.

Jongin sits in the cool autumn winds, Yifan at his back as a buffer, and he watches. For the first time since Jongin was young, the pack is holding a celebration to ring in their bountiful harvests and hunts. They have far more food than they’ll need through the upcoming winter. The pack has so much more to celebrate than that, but it will be an all encompassing evening for many, including Jongin.

So much has changed in the course of a year and it’s all been for the better. Even when things looked their bleakest, there were already motions set in place that would piece it all back together.

The rumbling of Yifan’s voice is comforting along Jongin’s back, but he’s not listening to the words. They’re not meant for him. Yifan is talking to Kyungsoo, one of the alphas who has begun to rise in the ranks of the hunters. He comes around often now, sometimes because the other hunters are too rowdy for his taste, and sometimes because he’s wanting to glean information about one of their newer pack members from Yifan.

From the corner of his eye, Jongin sees Sehun approaching, having stolen out of his tent while the others are busy setting up for tonight. His belly is rounded now, his palm cradled beneath the added weight as he walks slowly. When he gets to Jongin, he lowers to his knees and gingerly lays himself on Jongin’s lap. Jongin shifts to accommodate him and Yifan shifts around Jongin.

“Jongin,” Sehun whines, looking up at Jongin through the hair that’s fallen in his eyes, “have this baby for me.”

Jongin chuckles at his friend, choosing to lean down and run his hands over Sehun’s belly, his hands slipping beneath Sehun’s shirt. He’s in one of Yifan’s now to keep him covered in the cooler weather since all of his shirts are too tight around the middle. Neither Minseok nor Lu Han had large enough shirts either, and they’d made sure Yifan’s scent was washed free of the cloth before allowing Sehun to wear it.

“You love being pregnant,” Jongin tells him, even as he bends low to push his nose to Sehun’s belly. He’s not nearly as large as he’s going to be yet, and he carries it well. Sehun whines softly, knowing that Jongin speaks the truth.

Sehun radiates so much heat now and Jongin knows that he’s always tired, always searching for someone to hold him. If anything, this pregnancy has only made Sehun clingier. Usually Minseok or Lu Han is around, with Sehun able to attach himself to one of them, but the alphas are both busy right now. And when his alphas are busy, Sehun always defaults back to Jongin.

Jongin feels Yifan’s weight pressing against his back, letting out a soft noise of happiness when Yifan’s lips brush over his neck. Yifan’s hands move around, one of them sliding through Sehun’s hair to scratch as the other rests low on Sehun’s belly.

Sehun is asleep in moments. Jongin stares down at him, down at where Yifan’s thumb is soothing over the skin of his belly. Something twists in Jongin’s chest.

With a new Alpha comes a new security. The pack had been dealing with dwindling numbers that were reaching dangerous lows. Now that Yixing is Alpha, mates are beginning to have children again. The council is encouraging all mated couples to help fill their ranks with new wolves. So many omegas are pregnant now, Sehun and Baekhyun being among the first.

Jongin and Yifan have tried. They _still_ try. Jongin wants to give Yifan a child; it doesn’t matter which of them carries it. Jongin so desperately wants a little boy or girl who is a physical reminder of the bond he shares with Yifan.

He’s secretly gone to Yixing and the council, asking them if it’s even possible that they could have a child. Their answers hadn’t been helpful. Two omegas claiming each other is nearly unheard of; there’s so little known about them that it had left a bad taste in Jongin’s mouth. He just wants to know if all of this hope is for nothing.

Jongin doesn’t tell Yifan of his worries; he’s afraid to siphon the hope from him. If there’s anyone in this world that Jongin would want to keep from hurting, it’s Yifan. He’s completely selfish when it comes to the older omega, unabashedly so, and Yifan has always indulged him. Jongin rests between Yifan and Sehun, still buzzing with a happiness that he didn’t know was possible.

It won’t be long before night falls and the celebration will begin. Jongin uses the time to relax.

 

The festivities are in full swing and Jongin is drunk on it. There’s so much emotion in the air, so much hope that crackles through each of them. There are couples dancing around the bonfire, smiling faces and eager laughter filling the camp. Jongin soaks it all up in an attempt to keep some for himself.

Baekhyun is sitting in the spot reserved for the Alpha, leaning back on Yixing who has his hands cradled under Baekhyun’s baby bump. He’s larger than Sehun; the healers have said Baekhyun is carrying twins. Baekhyun practically radiates pride even when he can’t stand without the aid of someone else anymore. He also doesn’t move much, and if Yixing isn’t off hunting or bartering trades with other packs, Baekhyun is attached to his side.

Jongin isn’t dancing. He had been earlier, with Yifan attempting to dance with him, and then with a group of omegas, but he’s slowing down. He’d snuck away when he felt a little dizzy, wandering over to where Sehun is resting on a pile of furs with Lu Han propping him up. It’s not often that Sehun indulges in pampering Jongin, but it’s been known to happen on the occasion. He combs his fingers softly through Jongin’s hair as Jongin leans against him. Lu Han had moved his arm so Sehun could drag Jongin closer, but his other arm is still protectively wrapped around Sehun’s belly.

When Sehun stops, Jongin peers over to find him asleep. Lu Han is staring at Sehun fondly, nuzzling against Sehun’s neck and Jongin slowly gets up, leaving them to their moment. He finds Joonmyun in the crowd and while they hadn’t really known each other before, Jongin and Joonmyun now have a budding friendship. He’s the type of omega that had seemed impossible to know and Jongin had, admittedly, been afraid of Joonmyun at first. Now he knows how much of a softie Joonmyun can be - mostly when it comes to Chanyeol.

Jongin finds comfort in Joonmyun. It’s mainly because Joonmyun is one of the few omegas he knows that isn’t pregnant yet either. Jongin doesn’t know if it’s by choice or not, but it - it helps.

“Are you feeling alright?” Joonmyun queries when Jongin hooks his chin on Joonmyun’s shoulder and slumps against him. Jongin hums in response, eyes closing to steady himself. He just can’t shake this weird wobbliness. Maybe he should have napped with Sehun earlier. Joonmyun doesn’t push Jongin away, letting Jongin use him as a prop until Yifan finds them a while later.

“Come on,” Yifan coaxes, slipping his arms around Jongin to pull him free. Joonmyun is smiling at the pair of them and Jongin scrunches his nose because he was half asleep and it takes a moment for him to realize what’s happening.

Jongin doesn’t want Yifan to leave the celebration early because of him, but when he voices his concern, Yifan waves it off.

“I’ve no more patience for being a messenger boy,” Yifan tells him. “Kyungsoo and Zitao can talk with each other face-to-face or not at all,” he finishes with a huff.

Jongin is laughing when Yifan gently lays him on their furs. He loops his arms around Yifan’s neck and drags him down for a kiss. Yifan’s mouth is warm, his lips wet and Jongin is absolutely addicted to it. He adores everything about Yifan - from his full pink lips to the way his large hands feel running up Jongin’s sides, to his long legs. Jongin particularly loves when Yifan’s long legs are wrapped around his waist, sultry moans spilling from Yifan’s mouth as he rocks in Jongin’s lap.

Tonight though, tonight it’s Jongin who is feeling soft and needy, sighing contently as Yifan’s kisses trail down his neck. Jongin spreads his legs for his mate, gasping when Yifan runs his hands beneath his pants to cup his butt. He squeezes Jongin’s cheeks and brings his hips up.

Jongin _was_ feeling tired. Now he just wants Yifan to keep touching him. He’s addicted to the heat of Yifan’s palms when they run up his bare thighs, the scent of Yifan as it clings to his skin, blending with Jongin’s scent. Jongin is pliant, easy to move and his body sensitive to everything Yifan does to him. Jongin wants him so much that he aches.

“I’m here,” Yifan whispers in Jongin’s ear. His nose skims down and Jongin feels Yifan’s lips press against the claim mark on his chest just as Yifan’s cock slides over Jongin’s slick rim. Jongin’s hips rock down, trying to pull him inside. He whines softly, mouth dropped open and his breath stolen when Yifan pushes inside him slowly.

Yifan threads his fingers with Jongin’s, grasping his hand to hold as he fills him with his cock. He pauses when he’s buried inside Jongin and Jongin can’t stop clenching around him, the aching abating for a moment. Jongin digs his fingers in the back of Yifan’s neck, desperate to kiss him. Yifan’s tongue dips into Jongin’s mouth as his hips rock forward and Jongin wraps his legs around him.

Yifan takes Jongin slowly, lovingly, his body caging Jongin in as if he’s protecting Jongin from the world. Jongin can only cling to him, the drag of Yifan’s cock second to the emotion that ties them together. This - this is all Jongin needs. Even if he has nothing else to give, Yifan will always have all of him.

Jongin falls apart to the sounds of the celebration dimming in the background, their pack dispersing to their tents one by one. Yifan holds him still, even after they’re sweaty and spent. He drags one of the thicker furs over their bodies, knowing that Jongin gets cold easily. Jongin falls asleep with Yifan over him, inside him, and nothing has ever felt more right.

 

Jongin lays on the edge of the river bank, blinking the sky into focus as Joonmyun’s worried hands cup his face.

“Jongin,” he says frantically. “Jongin!”

Jongin can do no more than groan, wanting to roll away from the rocky ground beneath him, but his body doesn’t want to move. He feels guilty for the concern etched on Joonmyun’s face and he insists that he’s alright even as he attempts to sit up and has to lay back down again when the world starts spinning.

Joonmyun fusses over Jongin, moving so Jongin’s head is in his lap, telling Jongin that help is on the way. Help, as it turns out is Chanyeol. Jongin isn’t so skittish around Chanyeol anymore - not when Chanyeol is devoted to Joonmyun. He doesn’t feel that desire to curve away from Chanyeol’s touch when the alpha scoops Jongin off the ground and carries him back to camp.

Jongin falls asleep on the way, only waking when he feels Yifan beside him. His eyes blink open and Yifan looks so relieved that Jongin wonders how long he’s been out. He’s surprised to discover that night has already fallen. He’d gone with Joonmyun to the river in the early afternoon.

“Sorry,” Jongin whispers, reaching out to curl his arm around Yifan’s waist. He pushes his nose to Yifan’s neck, breathing him in.

“You’re going to have to be more careful,” Yifan tells him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jongin peers up at Yifan in confusion. There are several questions on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t have the chance to voice them. Someone taps on their tent before coming in. Jongin rolls just enough to see his Alpha crouching by their furs.

“Good to see you’re awake,” Yixing comments, reaching out to ruffle Jongin’s hair. There’s a broad smile on Yixing’s face, and Jongin can’t be worried when his Alpha is radiating such happiness. “It looks like you now have an answer to your question,” Yixing tells Jongin.

Jongin can do nothing but stare blankly as Yixing reaches out, his fingers running over Jongin’s belly. Jongin sucks in a deep breath. “Really?”

Yixing’s smile brightens. “Now take it easy and let yourself be pampered. I’ll send someone with food.” Yixing stands, his eyes twinkling. “Sleep well.”

Tears sting in Jongin’s eyes - happy tears - and he sobs as Yifan gathers him in his arms again. “We’re going to have a baby,” Jongin cries.

“We are,” Yifan tells him, the emotion thick in his voice. “We are.”


End file.
